1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a dishwasher provided with a bottle rack for receiving tableware having a hollow cylindrical shape such as milk bottles and feeding bottles at a desired location on a dish rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is a device that removes foreign substances such as remaining food and dirt from dishes by injecting washing liquid at a high pressure through an injection nozzle.
In detail, a dishwasher includes a tub forming a washing chamber and a sump installed under the tub for storing washing liquid. The washing liquid is pushed to an injection nozzle by a washing pump installed in the sump, and then injected at a high pressure through an injection aperture formed in an end of the injection nozzle. The injected washing liquid removes dirt such as remaining food from dishes by colliding with the dishes. The removed dirt drops to a bottom of the tub.
The dishwasher further includes at least one dish rack for receiving dishes. Generally, two dish racks are detachably installed in the tub at upper and lower positions.
Generally, tableware products having a long, hollow shape such as milk bottles and feeding bottles are put on the dish rack in a laid down position.
However, if the long, hollow tableware products are put on the dish rack in a laid down position, the tableware products are not cleanly washed since washing liquid is not effectively injected into the table products. Therefore, long, hollow tableware products such as bottles must be placed upside-down on the dish rack.
However, the dish rack of the related art does not have a structure for placing tableware products such as bottles in an upside-down position.
Further, although milk bottles or feeding bottles are relatively small, they are long. Therefore, other tableware products are not efficiently placed on the dish rack by the milk bottles and the feed bottles, such that the space of the dish rack cannot be efficiently used.